FIGHTER
by raven4darkness
Summary: this is a song fic of the song fighter of the artist christina aguilera. It's about what would happene when dylan cheats on marco with...sean? this contains a little slash nothing too bad
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrease characters or the show. I also don't own Christina Aguilera or her song**

Author's note: this story contains some foul language and some slash if you don't like it then don't read it 

**CAUGHT**

_It was 2:00 a.m and Marco was lying in his bed thinking about what just had happened that day. He still couldn't believe that his boyfriend had cheated on him._

_Flashback_

_It was Friday afternoon and Marco was with his friends' jimmy and jimmy's girlfriend hazel, spinner and his girlfriend Paige, and Craig._

"_So what are the plans for the evening?" asked jimmy_

"_Well we were hoping on going a couple's day out," said Paige_

"_Oh great, a another movie at Paige's house" thought Jimmy Marco and Craig_

_Spinner on the other hand was happy. For him couple's night out was another make out session with Paige._

_The gang was on the way to Paige's house the topic of sex had come up by who other than Craig._

" _I have had sex 10 times," said spinner_

"_But honeybee we have had sex only 4 times" Paige said _

_Everyone was looking at spinner now with a look of curiosity._

" _Y-y-yeah I meant to say 4 times" spinner said a little nervously _

_Lucky for him only Marco noticed it._

"_Craig how many times have you scored with a girl?" hazel asked him_

" _I have had sex 19 times" Craig responded a little too smugly_

"_Minors don't count dude" jimmy said, and everybody started to crack up. Craig just blushed a deep scarlet._

"_Oh I'm sooooooooo going to get jimmy back for this" Craig muttered too himself_

"_How about you Jim, how many times have you had sex with a girl?" asked Marco_

"_Me, I have only had only had sex 1 time" said jimmy_

"_Hahahahaha only one time dude hahahaha only one time" Craig laughed_

_Jimmy blushed at the comment and just looked at his feet_

"_Well at least it wasn't with a minor," said Marco defending jimmy_

_Once again everybody cracked up and Craig decided not to speak the rest of the walk home to Paige's house_

"_How about you del studly how many times have you had sex with Dylan?" spinner asked_

_Everyone was looking at Marco now waiting for his answer._

"_I personally think a person should not give up his or her virginity to someone unless he or her loves that someone" Marco simply responded_

"_So this means you don't love Dylan?" Paige asked_

"_No I do love Dylan but also if a person is not ready to have sex he has the right to not to" Marco said_

"_So this means you haven been deflowered by Dylan" asked spinner_

"_No spin I haven't been "deflowered" by Dylan yet" Marco responded_

_When they arrived Marco noticed Dylan's car on the driveway_

'_Funny Dylan didn't tell me he was going to be in town today Marco thought'_

"_Marco did Dylan tell you he was coming?" Paige asked_

"_No, no he didn't'" Marco responded in what everybody knew was a very nervous tone_

_Marco knocked on the door to Paige's house, but no one answered the door_

"_That's funny Dylan is not answering the door" said Paige_

"_You have keys don't you Paige?" asked Hazel_

"_Yeah I do hone," Paige said_

_The gang entered Paige's and went to the living room to watch TV. After about 20 minutes Craig spoke_

"_Hey you guys do you hear that?" Craig asked_

_Then just as he said it there was a thump thump sound coming from upstairs._

"_I guess Dylan is home after all," Paige said_

"_Ill go get him," Marco said in delight_

_Marco headed upstairs to Dylan's room. He chose not to knock on the door but to just enter in. First he checked that the door was unlocked. It was._

"_Yes" Marco said to himself._

_He burst into the room and said" hey Dylan baby it's me marc-" but stopped mid sentence cause there in Dylan's bed was Dylan himself having sex with none other than…. Sean._

'_Oh my god no it cant be Dylan you're my boyfriend, and Sean your Ellie's" Marco screamed_

"_Marco wait I can expla-" Dylan started to say but Marco cut him off_

"_No Dylan let me explain" Marco said in a voice so cold that Dylan stared in shock_

" _I trusted you, I loved you, and you go behind back to have sex with my best friend's boyfriend!"_

"_Marco but I did it cause you and I haven't had anything and well I needed someone" Dylan pleaded_

"_Don't give me that fucking bullshit of you not getting any cause I wasn't either and do you see me fucking anyone?" Marco barked_

_Dylan didn't respond but just looked sadly into Marco's big chocolate hurt eyes_

"_DO YOU!" Marco screamed_

"_No" Dylan simply said_

_Marco left the room and headed downstairs. Meanwhile at Dylan's room Dylan and Sean were still at it._

_BACK AT THE LIVINGROOM_

"_Well hun what was it?" Paige asked_

"_It was nothing, lets just enjoy the TV" Marco responded_

"_Where is your man crash del studly" spinner asked_

"_Oh I checked and it Dylan wasn't there" Marco said trying to not sound sad_

_As the gang was watching the TV every couple of seconds you could still hear the thump thump thump sound coming from upstairs._

"_I can't fucking take it anymore I'm out you guys" Marco stated_

_As he was getting up and walking towards the door Paige spoke_

"_What's wrong hone?" Paige asked a little worried_

"_WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG? WELL LET'S SEE YOUR FUCKING BROTHER IS UPSTAIRS FUCKING SEAN'S BRAINS OUT, HOW ABOUT THAT FOR WHAT'S WRONG!" Marco answered her back_

_Everybody was staring at Marco with looks of confusion._

"_Come on follow me" Marco said heading upstairs_

_Nobody moved_

"_I said fucking follow me," Marco barked in a voice so cold all the gang got goosebumbs_

_The gang followed Marco upstairs to Dylan's door and was amazed and shocked about what they heard_

"_Oh oh Dylan faster faster, oh just like that, oooooooooooh that feels so good," Sean was moaning_

"_You like that don't you Sean you know you like it rough, you know you want to always feel me inside of you, you know jay is not enough for you. Let's face jay is not even enough for me" Dylan said_

"_Oh god I'm so sorry dude" spinner said_

"_Save it, I'm going to go find Ellie, but first let me do something first" Marco said_

_Marco opened the door and this time Sean was fucking Dylan._

"_SEAN" Marco yelled_

"_Y-y-y-yes marco" Sean responded in a weak voice_

"_That's right Sean be afraid be very afraid of what I'm about to say because I'm not going to repeat it" Marco said "WITH THIS THAT YOU ARE DOING YOU ARE FUCKING HURTING ELLIE AND YOU FUCKING NOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GETS HURT DON'T YOU? SHE CUTS, SHE FUCKING CUTS HERSELF BUT DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT BECAUSE IF I SEE A CUT WHERE THERE WAS NOT A FUCKING CUT BEFORE IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU SO BAD THAT IT WILL FEEL LIKE WHAT JAY DID TO YOU TO ENTER HIS GANG SEEMED LIKE JUST TRIPPED" marco yelled_

"_DO YOU HEAR ME?" Marco yelled_

_Sean didn't respond_

"_DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?" Marco hollered_

"_Y-y-y-y-yeah" Sean said in a fearful tone_

_Everyone was staring at Marco now with shocked expressions on their face. Marco started to leave when spinner held him back._

"_Hey dude wait up I'll go with you" spinner offered_

"_Thanks spin you're a good friend" he said _


	2. News and ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrease characters or the show. I also don't own Christina Aguilera or her song**

Author's note: this story contains some foul language and some slash if you don't like it then don't read it 

News and Ideas 

_The walk to Ellie's house was a tenseful one. Neither did Marco or spinner speak. 15 minutes had passed and there was still no conversation. Marco was tired of suppressing his emotions and decided to talk first._

"_Spin how could he do that to me? I mean is not fair just because we never had sex doesn't mean he had to go and cheat on me," Marco sobbed _

"Don't worry del studly you will find someone soon, there are plenty of fish in the pond" spinner responded hoping to enlighten the conversation

"_Its there are plenty of fish in the sea, you dork," Marco said giving his friend a friendly push_

"_Whatever dude, and you hit hard for a little dude," spinner said grinning_

"_Spinner" Marco said in a whiny voice" I am not a little dude," Marco added and then mock pouted_

_Spinner just laughed_

"_Spinner I wasn't playing" Marco said in a mock hurt voice_

"_Sorry dude is that you just looked so.. so.." Spinner tried to say_

"_So cute" Marco finished for him _

'_Yeah that's it…no I mean you looked a little weird" spinner finished blushing a deep shade of red_

_10 more minutes of playing around Marco and spinner arrived at elite's house. Marco knocked on the door. After 3 minutes of knocking Ellie finally answered_

"_Hi Marco hey spinner" Ellie greeted them once she opened the door_

"_Hi Ellie" they both answered back_

"_Do you mind if we come in, ell?" Marco asked_

"_No go ahead come in. Is something wrong marco" Ellie asked seeing how both he and spinner had long faces _

"_Well when we got to Paig-" spinner started to say but Marco cut him off_

"_They cheated on us ell, they fucking cheated on us," Marco said in tears_

"_What are you talking about marco" Ellie asked fearful about what she might hear_

_Marco didn't respond he was just sobbing into spinner's t-shirt_

"_Well as I was saying when we got to Paige's house we found Dylan and s-s-s-Sean having s-s-sex" Spinner told her_

"_What?" Ellie semi screamed_

"_That means that that fucking bitch Dylan was having sex with Sean" Marco said_

"_Are you serious" Ellie said almost in tears and snapping her rubber bands_

"_Yes Ellie it is all true" spinner said sadly_

"_Ellie promise me something will you," said Marco_

"_Yeah o.k. What is it?" responded Ellie_

"_Promise me you wont cut yourself," said Marco_

"_What do you mean "I" should not cut myself? Ellie asked _

"_Well you know how when you are hurt you tend to cut? said Marco "well please promise me that you wont cut o.k."_

"_Marco I don't know if I can but I promise that I will try" Ellie said in tears_

"_That is good enough for me," said Marco_

_Spinner and Marco stayed with Ellie until she fell asleep. On the walk to spinner's house Marco got an idea._

"_Spin you know that there's going to be a battle of the bands on Monday right?"_

"_Right, and that means what?" a confused spinner asked_

"_Well spin it means that Downtown Sasquatch enters the battle of the bands" said Marco_

_Before you make any plans del studly does Craig know about this?" spinner asked still confused_

"_No, no he doesn't lets tell him know come on spin we need to hurry if we are going to perform in 2 days" Marco said in a hurry_

_Both of them were running to Craig's house. It took them only 15 minutes to get to Craig's house. It would have taken them 9 minutes but spinner tripped and sprained his ankle and Marco had to help him walk. They got to Craig's house at around 9:00 p.m. Marco knocked wrung the doorbell 5 times repeatedly before an annoyed Craig answered._

"_What are you guys doing here at 9:00 p.m?" Craig said irritated_

"_Selling Girl Scout cookies, what do you think were doing Craig?" an equally irritated Marco said_

_Craig remembered what had happened to Marco earlier and calmed down a bit._

"_Sorry dude is ju8st that I didn't expect to see you here time at nigh" Craig said trying to stay calm_

"_That's o.k. Dude no problem the reason we came is because we need to ask you if it's o.k. if we perform on Monday's battle of the bands" marco asked_

"_Well I don't know we don't have a son-" Craig started to say but Marco cut him off_

"_That's o.k. I have one in mind" marco told him_

"_O.K. which song Marco" Craig asked in curiosity_

"_o.k. if I tell you guys do you promise not to laugh?" Marco said sheepishly_

"_o.k. we promise" they both said_

" _o.k. the song is called Fighter and is sung by Christina Aguilera" Marco said blushing ferociously_

_There was an awkward silence between the three friends._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Spinner decided to break the ice._

"_God dude you are so gay" spinner said chuckling_

"_Spinner I am not and you promised not to laugh" Marco said in a whiny voice_

"_I didn't laugh marco I chuckled spinner said still laughing_

"_That's an interesting choice marco" Craig said trying to keep a straight face_

"_Well I chose it because I want to dedicate it to Dylan" Marco said all serious_

"_O.k." both Craig and spinner said at the same time_

"_Also Craig can you do me 2 favors" Marco asked _

"_o.k. what are they" asked Craig_

"_Well the first one is if I can sing the song" Marco asked_

"_The second is if Ellie can sing it with me since she wants to dedicate it to Sean" Marco asked again_

" _O.K. I'm up for it but we need to call jimmy" Craig said_

"_Yeah o.k. Thanks Craig you are the best" Marco said jumping with joy_

"_Do you mind if I call Ellie and jimmy right know?" asked Marco_

"_No I don't go ahead," answered Craig_

_Marco dialed Ellie's number to tell her about his plan._

"_hello "_

'_hey Ellie"_

"_hey marco"_

" _hey Ellie you love me right?"_

"_you I do marco"_

" _do you love me enough to sing with me on Monday"_

"_what are you talking about" _

_Marco told Ellie his plan_

"_your one crazy person del Rossi but I agree"_

"_thanks ell I love you"_

"_love you too marco"_

_Marco decided to call jimmy next_

"_hello"_

"_hey Jim"_

"_oh hey marco"_

"_jimmy just calling to let you know that tomorrow we was major band practice at Craig's around noon o.k.?"_

"_yeah sure I'll be there"_

"_ciao"_

" _bye dude_

_After Marco finished talking on the phone he and spinner decided to head home_

"_tomorrow is going to be a long day Marco thought"_


	3. Fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrease characters or the show. I also don't own Christina Aguilera or her song**

Author's note: this story contains some foul language and some slash if you don't like it then don't read it 

**Fighter**

_Marco woke up the next day ready for action_

"_o.k. time for my plan to begin, I cant believe I'm going to have to call him" Marco thought " but if I want my plan to work I'm going to have it may seem like nothing happened and all is forgiven"_

_Marco reluctantly dialed Dylan's number_

"_show time" Marco muttered to himself_

"_hello"_

"_hey Dylan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be mad I love will you forgive me?" Marco said in such a good mock hurt voice that Dylan believed him_

"_yeah Marco I'm sorry too I was stupi- oh yeah" Dylan said_

_Marco figured he was with Sean again but decided he wouldn't ask after all he didn't care_

"_o.k. I'm sorry also Dylan come wash the battle of the bands on Monday I will perform" said Marco_

"_I wouldn't miss for the worl- oh oh oh world see ya later Marco" Dylan said_

"_ciao my love" Marco finished the conversation_

"_Ew I feel sop dirty I can't believe I just did that but is going to be super worth it" Marco thought_

"_need to call Ellie" he muttered _

_Marco dialed Ellie's number as fast as he could he was brimming with energy and felt an adrenaline rush._

"_Hello"_

"_hi ell did you call him?"_

"_yeah I did called him last night"_

"_what was his excuse?"_

"_well he said that he only did it cause he wanted to experiment"_

"_he said that hahahah what kind of fool does he take you for, ell?"_

"_I don't know but it really sounded pathetic"_

"_hey ell it's 11:00 and I haven't taken a shower yet and remember we4 have to be at Craig's at noon"_

"_yeah bye Marco take_

"_ciao"_

_Marco took a quick shower and grabbed some clothes in the closet and headed to Craig's house. Marco arrived at Craig's house with only 1 minute to spare. Spinner ,Ellie jimmy and Paige were already there._

"_its about time you got here Marco" said spinner_

"_sorry is because I took a long time in the shower" Marco responded_

"_Paige not to be rude but what are you dong here?" Marco asked her_

"_well spinner here told me about your plan and I just had to come and listen to you guys" said Paige_

"_but aren't you like mad that we are dedicating the song to your brother" Marco told her_

"_and may I add in front of the whole school" spinner said_

"_yeah I know but even though Dylan is my brother what he did to you was wrong Marco and you too Ellie" Paige simply said_

"_thanx Paige it really means a lot to me that you weren't in on it" Marco told her_

"_ditto" Ellie said_

"_well come on you guys lets practice the battle of the bands is on Monday" said Marco_

"_the gang practiced and practiced until Marco and Ellie could sing in tune and until spinner would stop laughing whenever Marco said the line mmhmm._

_Monday morning_

_It was 6:00 a.m and Marco had been awake for 1 hour because he couldn't sleep knowing what would be happening at school later on._

"_I cant do this I cant possibly do this" Marco told himself_

"_yes you can" the little voice inside his head told him_

_Marco arrived at school just time for homeroom. He saw Ellie sitting by herself and snapping her rubber bands. Marco decided it was best for him to sit next to her instead of next to spinner._

"_nervous ell?" Marco asked_

"_yup a little how could you tell?" Ellie said smiling_

"_a little bird told me" Marco responded_

_The whole day passed and it all seemed like a blur to Marco. It was 5:00 p.m and the band was getting ready backstage. While Mr. Raditch introduced them_

"_Degrassi put your hands together for Downtown Sasquatch!" raditch yelled_

_There was a roar of screaming and applause._

"_ready you guys?" Marco asked_

"_yes" they all responded back_

_The curtain opened revealing the band to the audience and the audience to the band. Marco was happy to know that both Dylan and Sean were in the first row._

"_how are you doing Degrassi" Marco asked_

_The crowed went wild_

"_well hope you enjoy the show oh and also I will be singing this song accompanied by my best friend Ellie" Marco told them all._

_The crowed got silent_

"_before we begin I would like to say that I dedicate this song to a very special person and his name is Dylan" Marco said_

" _and I would like to dedicate this song to another special person his name is Sean" Ellie said_

_Just as they said that two spot lights were shot at Dylan and Sean. They didn't know it was for a bad reason so they just waved at everybody with very happy expressions._

"_do you guys know why were dedicating this song to you guys?" asked Marco_

_Dylan and Sean shook their heads._

"_well is because both of you friggin cheated on us" added Ellie_

"_now hit it? Marco said_

_the band started to play_

Marco singing to Dylan 

_**When I thought I knew you**_

_**Thinking that you were true**_

_**I guess I, I couldn't trust**_

Cause your bluff time is up 

_**Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were, there by my side**_

Always, down for the ride 

_**But your, joy ride just came down in flames **_

_Cause your greed sold me out of shame mmhmm_

**Ellie singing to Sean**

_**After of the stealing and cheating**_

_**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

_**But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**_

_**I wouldn't now just how capable I am to pull trough**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

Marco and Ellie singing 

_**Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Oh, ohh**_

Marco singing to Dylan 

_**Never, saw it coming**_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_**Just so, you could cash in**_

_**On a good thing before I realized your game**_

_**I heard, your going around**_

_**Playing, the victim now**_

_**But don't, even begin**_

_**Feeling I'm the one to blame**_

Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh Ellie singing to sean 

_**After all of the fights and the lights**_

_**Yes you wanted to hurt me but that wont work anymore**_

_**Uh, no more, oh no, it's over**_

_**Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how be this way now, and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

Ellie and Marco singing to Sean and Dylan 

_**Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**After the band finished singing the whole audience gave them a standing ovation. Only Dylan and Sean remained sitting down . they were to humiliated to stand up. But were looking at Marco and Ellie with menacing looks.**_

"_**thank you everybody" Marco said**_

"_**and by the way Dylan and Sean thanx for making us fighters" Marco and Ellie said at the same time**_

_**The crowed went wild again and started to boo Dylan and Sean, who had looks like if they just saw a ghost**_

_**o.k. I'm done I know this song fic sucked but please read and review I accept good reviews and bad ones but please try not to bee too harsh….also tell me if I should continue writing….did I mention it was my first time ever writing a songfic or any kind of fic for that matter well read and review.. I admit this story sucked but that is because I didn't show it to my pal anjel919 who if had helped me this would have been a great story like the one's she writes I don't have anyone top blame but my impatient ness r/r**_


End file.
